camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kodak Retina IIIc
Background http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/retina111cand111Csm.jpg Retina IIIc with 80mm Telephoto Component and IIIC Introduced at Photokina Cologne in 1954, the Retina IIIc was the most expensive of the new range of Retina models. Compared to the earlier models (1951 Ia & IIa), it was a complete redesign - the extending lens assembly now slides forward on the body and is thus much more rigid than earlier models. The front opening "door" no longer plays any supporting role and merely moves the lens assembly in or out. The leverwind was moved to the base of the camera. The IIIc mainly differed from its cheaper brethren by the addition of a f2 Heligon or f2 Xenon lens in place of the f2.8 variety found on the Retina IIc plus an uncoupled meter. Retina IIIc with the Rodenstock Heligon lens are more commonly found in Europe and hardly ever in the USA so it is surmised that exports to the States were limited to those brought back by returning servicemen. Specification Typ 018 Retina Ib * Production time: March 1954 to July 1957 * Production: 160,383+ * Serial number ranges: 50001 to 199914, 450336 to 460383 * Viewfinder folding 35mm camera - No rangefinder, No exposure meter. * Fixed Lens: Schneider Kreuznach Retina-Xenar f:2,8/50mm - * Aperture range: f:2,8 to f:22 ( 4 element Tessar-type design ) * Shutter: Synchro-Compur (Light Value) 1 sec - 1/500 * Wind lever locate on camera base, Double Exposure Prevention * Self Timer - X & M Flash Syncronisation * Viewfinder: Bright Line + parallax Correction Marks * Filter Size 32mm * Dimensions: Width - 122mm Height - 85mm Depth - 90mm (open)47mm (Closed) * Price: 198 Deutsch Marks, $ 44.50 in PX system of US Military Typ 020 Retina IIc * As Retina 1b except: * Lens: f2.8 50mm Schneider Kreuznach Xenon C or f2.8 50mm Rodenstock Heligon C (6 element) * Interchangeable Front Component (bayonet) * Alternative lenses: f4 80mm, f4 35mm, f5.6 35mm * Separate Multiple Finder available * Coupled rangefinder - diamond shape * Dimensions: Width - 122mm Height - 85mm Depth - 90mm (open)47mm (Closed) * Price: £52.6.3 (1960 IIC) Typ 021 Ausf. I Retina IIIc * As Retina 1b except: * Lens: f2 50mm Schneider Kreuznach Xenon or f2.0 50mm Rodenstock Heligon (6 element) * Interchangeable Front Component (bayonet) * Alternative lenses: f4 80mm, f4 35mm, f5.6 35mm * Separate Multiple Finder available * Uncoupled exposure meter reading in Light Values (LV) Incident Light Cover * Coupled rangefinder - diamond shape * Dimensions: Width - 122mm Height - 85mm Depth - 90mm (open)47mm (Closed) * Price: £69.15.0 (1960 IIIC) Interchangeable Lenses *80mm f4 Longar-Xenon C or f4 Heligon C - 60mm filter - Min focus 0.8m *35mm f4 Curtar-Xenon C or f4 Heligon C - 60mm filter - Min focus 0.8m *35mm f5.6 Curtar-Xenon C or f5.6 Heligon C - 32mm filter - Min focus 2m Acccessories Stereo attachment, Sports Finders, Close up attachment, Close up rangefinder, Ground Glass Focussing adaptor, Micro attachment, Kodalux L Exposure meter Notes for Collectors The front and back components of the lens were matched. It is important that the number engraved on the front component is identical to the number on the adjacent mount and the engraved number on the last rear lens element which can only be viewed by opening the camera's back door with the folding door closed. http://www.ukcamera.com/collect/images/111clensmountssm.jpg Schneider-Kreuznach & Rodenstock Mount Differences The interchangeable front component lens was designed so that the Heligon & Xenon were not interchangeable. The mounting cam was in an entirely different position. Links * Manual available on the Favorite Classics section of .kyphoto.com Retina Production Changes - Chris Sherlock Common Retina Problems - Chris Sherlock * Kodak Retina IIIc (021) and Kodak Retina IIIC (type 028) on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand Bibliography * Retina Manual - Edward S Bomback - Fountain Press London 1956 * Retina Handbook - Edward S Bomback - Fountain Press London 1957 * The Retina Manual - O R Croy - Focal Press First Edition June 1952 - Tenth Edition April 1966 Category: German 35mm rangefinder folding Category: Kodak AG Retina IIIc Category: Retina